Improve the story!
Ok guys, I'm making a new activity where I wirte a paragraph of a story, and anyone can add on. just improve the story Chapter 1 It was a dark and stormy night at the local burger king. P-dog drank his Milkshake. As he savored the flavors in his MilkShake, Henry came up behind him and put his hand on P-dogs shoulder. " You are very scary." P-Dog yelled. "It'll be ok, man"said henry "Yeah, I guess I overeacted. thanks dude." P-dog was suffering the loss of one of his friends, M-frog, who died in a bike accident. His school mourned. It was about a week ago, and he had a basketbal tournament this weekend, and his sorrow might mess him up. "Try to cheer up," GG said "Sure," P-dog replied They walked out of burger king ”Wait is that a killer clown?” Said P-Dog . "No” said gg4l. They turned on the tv and saw that the vikings had gotten smoked by the seahawks. "Augh!!" P-dog cried out. "BNB will never let us hear the end of this!" "Seahawks won! HAHA!" yelled BNB walking up to them. Then p-dog smashes the tv on BNBs head.” bnb passes out 10 minutes later "hey me and gg joined your basketball team!" said bnb happily ”Um he must be going crazy“ said GG4L. "No i'm ok!" said bnb. "We need to help p-dog in his basketball tournament." "BRO WHAT IS UP!" Neptune yelled, driving up in a blue lambo with the roof off. . "Hey Neptune." gg4l said. Neptune gave them pizza and sodas, and the pizza had mushrooms, and pinapples. "Good toppings on the pizza." Neptune added. "Wow thanks Neptune!" said bnb. He then proceeds to throw his pizza into the trash. "Here want cheese pizza?" Neptune hands bnb a cheese pizza with no toppings. "Nah I'm good, I don't really have much of an appetite, with p-dog smashing a tv on me and all." bnb says rubbing his head from where p-dog hit him over the head. "Oh cool." Neptune said, eating a piece of little cearses crazy bread. "Want a ride?' "Sure!" bnb said looking at the blue lambo. " I've never been in a lambo before!" "I know its nice." Neptune said. Bnb hopped in the back. "Where are we heading too?" bnb asked. suddenly gg4l screams Joe mama and explodes. "Woah did you see that Neptune?" asked bnb incredulously. " GG4l just exploded!" Suddenly. CrossDoggo feel out of the sky! ”WOOOOOAAAAHHH!! CrossDoggo yelled. ”I’ll catch you!” Neptune yelled. ”He drove the car and caught CrossDoggo. ”Why where you falling out of the sky?” Everyone asked. "Cause I felt like it" Cross said "youd th9ink with a 9 son." Neptune yelled. suddenly a rock monster came out of the ground and screamed. the earth shook. "This earth is going to destroy my car!" Neptune said. Fortunitly, that didnt happen . bnb: Did you guys hear that? All of a sudden, Henry Hudson came out of nowhere with a dagger in his throat. He muttered, "Cheezdooooodle is com-" and then died .''' "Ah Fu-" "Someone! Call 911!" P-dog cut cross off. BOO Hii it’s me said gg4l with bad grammer '''Suddenly, ComicComet spawned in the sky. Category:Stories